


Enough is Enough

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [17]
Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Gen, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Shelby has finally had enough.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Higher Ground  
Title: Enough is Enough  
Characters: Shelby Merrick and Walt Blaine  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Mentions of sexual abuse.  
Summary: Shelby has finally had enough.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Michael Braverman and Matthew Hastings own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Comfortable

PUtP # 17: Enough is Enough

Shelby Merrick had never been comfortable around her step-father. She ran away for the first time when she was 14. The streets were better than her home.

Her mother was too busy working and taking care of Jess to help. So, she'd been defenseless against what Walt did to her.

He'd touched her, raped her repeatedly. He'd made her touch and kiss him, too. It made her feel sick as she knew no one would believe her.

Shelby started doing drugs and whored herself out on the streets when she ran away. She hated it, but it was of her own free will.

It made her money and though she felt sick, it had to be done. She was eventually found by her mother and brought to Horizon.

There, Shelby met teachers, counselors and friends who cared. Weeks passed and when Jess showed up one night, everything changed.

Walt had promised Shelby if she didn't talk, he'd leave Jess alone. Only now Jess was here and they both cried as she told them Walt had hurt her, too.

Shelby froze at her sister's words. "Enough is enough," She told Jess, Scott, Peter and Sophie. "I wanna press charges. Sophie, call my mother and CPS."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
